Faded Eminence
by TonicRebirth
Summary: Voldemort has been dead for years and the world is slowly healing. But what has happened to Draco ? Harry is starting to get very worried. What could have made this young lord change so much ? HarryxDraco


Faded Eminence --- Harry/Draco * Slash *

Harry lay on the small couch in his living room , watching the fire lick up the ashes in the fire place. It had been two years since his defeat of Voldemort and the world was still sighing in it's relief. It was like poison sucked from a wound. It still hurt , but there really wasn't anything to worry about anymore. Harry was now a Auror. A invaluable one at that. He always took his job very seriously , usually to the point of self injury which was okay for the most part. Harry had become quite good at quick healing but Hermione gave him a lot of grief when he got injuries that needed a professional healing.

Suddenly there was a knock on Harry's door , causing him to jump and tumble off the couch.

"Ow ! Damn it !" He rubbed the back of his head , summoning his wand.

"I'm coming in."

At that voice Harry sat up , straightening himself and getting back onto the couch.

"Malfoy." He nodded , not turning around to see the man enter.

"Potter." Draco said , moving into the room and hanging his wet coat on a hook.

The blond male moved around the room to sit on the couch next to Harry. He was shivering slightly , his hair dripping wet.

"Bloody hell ! Why are you all wet ?' Harry jumped up and ran to his bathroom , returning with two towels.

"It raining." Draco said simply , staring into the fire.

"Don't be `n ass." Harry said , dropping one of the towels around the shivering wizard and then placing the other on on his head.

Harry kneeled in front of Draco and placed his hands on the man's head , pushing the towel around to try and dry him off. Draco didn't move while Harry tended to him , still shivering a lot. His eyes closed when Harry moved to pat dry his clothes.

"Jeez~ How long were you out there ?"

". . ."

Harry got a suspicious look on his face but let the other's silence go.

"This isn't working !" He finally growled , "You have to take a hot shower."

"I'm fine."

"Malfoy." He said sternly , but he was silence by a quick glare.

Harry sighed and sat back down , watching the shivers travel up the man's spine. They were silent for a while , not saying anything about anything. It was starting to get frustrating , the fire was even dieing down a bit , not enough to burn.

"I was here on business. That's the only reason I was in this area." Draco finally said , answering the unasked question.

"I see."

"The storm caught me by surprise I. . .I didn't know were else to go."

Even though it meant only that he didn't know anywhere else to get out of the rain , Harry's heart warmed. The brunette moved closer and placed his arm around the shivering man's shoulders.

"What are you playing at Potter ?" Draco turned to look at him , but didn't try to remove his arm.

"I can't have you freezing to death in my house."

". . .Don't be stupid." Draco said , leaning into Harry lightly , "Like I could do something so foolish."

"Yes well , you did stand out in the rain for such a long time , trying to decide if you wanted to come in or not."

"Urgh ! Your such a know it all Potter." Draco's eye were closed but a frown pulled at his lips.

"Maybe." Harry said , leaning back with Draco against his side.

'He's changed ,' Harry thought , 'As soon as the fight was over , he became this different person. It was like everything he was up till that point was a lie. I don't know if this is the real one or if this is just what the war did to him , what the dark lord did to him.'

"Hey Draco."

"Mmm?"

"No. . .Never mind."

"What the hell potter ?" Draco opened his eyes and turning his face towards the other man , "Don't call out my name for no reason."

Harry smiled , he was used to this Draco. "If you say so my lord."

"I do." Draco usually took that kind of bait , which once again made Harry think about how he had changed.

"What happened to you ?"

"What do you mean ?"

Harry stroked the silvery blond hair , "Your not the same. What. . .Did they do to you?"

For some reason those words were hard to say , like he was scared of the answer. He probably was , because if terrible things had happened to this man he would have to face the fact that he hadn't been able to help him. 'I've never been able to help him. We cover over our weakness with words and attack each other out of fear to relate. But it was my job to protect everyone from Voldemort. I made that my mission when Cedric. . . '

"I'm fine." Was Draco's only answer.

"Don't ," Harry's eyes narrowed like he was in pain , "Don't shut me out like you did before."

"Why should it be so different now ?!" Draco sat up , pushing the Auror away from him. "Why should we be friends now ?!"

Harry reached out to touch the other man but his hand was smacked away , "Because we can. There is no dark lord , no school , no reason to not be."

"Your wrong." Draco stood , "I will always be Slytherin and you. . .will _**Always **_be Gryffindor ."

With that Draco vanished in fire place with a hand of floo powder and a burst or bright green flames.

* * * * * * * * * *

Draco sat on the edge of his bed , a picture resting in his hands. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he looked at his own smiling face , his arms around his fathers neck. I small smile had graced his father lips at that moment. No one would ever know that side of him , the kind that showed he was like everyone else. But Draco knew that his father had loved him , even if it was a long time ago. A tear fell from his chin and splashed against the glass.

"I'll always be Slytherin. Voldemort will always own me. I'll never be free."

A servant stood outside his door , her lip quivering. She hugged a tray to her chest , closing her eyes.

"Will he never be happy ?" She whispered before walking away.

* * * * * * * * * *

It had been a week since Harry's little midnight encounter with Draco , by this time he had buried that night in the back of his mind. The young Auror had thrown himself into his work even more then usual , causing even Ron to worry , who was pretty hard to worry nowadays.

"Listen mate , I think you should take a break." Ron said , placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"If I don't work I'll just kick your ass at Quidditch ." Harry grinned.

"You can try !" Ron jumped up , "I'm not a professional for nothing !"

"Maybe~ But then again , you never got to play me in a real game." Harry countered.

"Then lets play in a _**Real **_game." Ron snickered.

"Are you two for real ?" Hermoine asked , setting some files on on Harry's desk.

"Yes , yes we are." The two said in unison.

"Well then." A grin graced the girls lovely face , "Let's do it."

* * * * * * * * * *

"ARE YOU READY TO PLAAAAAAAAY ?!"

The screams from the crowd erupted to a new volume , making Harry and Ron grin like idiots.

"Is it always like this ?" Harry asked turning towards his red haired friend.

"Yeah ~ pretty much." Ron said , sounding very smug.

Harry's elbow mysteriously found it's way into Ron's side. The Quidditch star grabbed his ribs and stumbled back.

"Bloddy Hell ! That hurt you know !" Ron yowled.

"No fraternizing with the enemy."

"Hey Ginny."

"Hi Harry." Ginny smiled warmly.

"You too !" Ron tagged her on the back of her head.

"Ow !"

Harry laughed and turned back to the entrance. This was good , a nice way to just loosen up and have some fun. Quidditch , the perfect game. He smiled as the crowd roared at whatever the announcer was shouting. A familiar hand rested on Harry's shoulder and he grinned.

"What ?! George ?! You said you couldn't play." Ron said , looking slightly betrayed.

George laughed , "I said I couldn't play for _**You **_and that was because I already told Harry I'd play for him."

"You sneaky little git." Ron was half sour half amused.

"He's a good beater , had to grab him quick."

"No fair though ! He's _**My **_brother ~"

"Alls fair in love and war." Harry said simply.

"You may live by that saying but I sure don't." Ron pouted , "So quit sayin` it."

Harry laughed again.

Ron flicked him in the head and then mounted his broom , his team following him. Harry turned to look at his friends with a grin , then he jumped on his broom and shot out even before Ron had finish basking in the shouts of his fans.

"HARRY POTTER ! ! !" Harry drove his broom straight up into the sky before allowing it to fall , he fell quickly from the sky only to stop just above the dome.

The crowd exploded as he stilled and his team joined him. He truly felt honored , everyone here atop a broom had been there , when things had gotten so hard he was sure he would be alone. And in the crowd , people who had fought with him , for him. He summoned his wand quickly , and lowered himself into the dome .

"I know you didn't come here for long speeches , but I have memories that need to be honored this day." Harry began , his wand pressed to his throat , "Three years ago today , the world ended."

The crowd was completely silent now , listening to his words echo across the field. Some had pain in there eyes , but Harry smiled.

"The world ended and was reborn in it's ashes. Like a phoenix it came back. And it was young , and strong , and new. This new world was payed for with many lives , people who should have had a place in this new world , people who were far to young. But those ones now live on in our hearts , they allow us to keep moving on. So for them. . .I play today." Harry smiled , "Your going down Weasley."

The crowd erupted , cheering and clapping. George flew up next to him , smacking him in the back.

"I'll let that go , but only cause that was a nice speech , and I know you were talking to Ron." He smiled , but there was sadness in his eyes.

"George-"

"It's fine." His smiled again , but in looked much better this time , "I appreciated it."

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry was panting , never had this damned thing been so hard to catch , not to mention Ginny was getting the hang seeking it as well. She still couldn't keep up , that was to be expected , but she was very clever. She would try and cut it off , almost won twice. But Harry was always so close that she would have to pull back at the last second.

"Harry !"

"Go Potter !"

"You can do it !"

"This thing is jinxed !" Harry growled as he passed by the stand at a very close range.

The crowd ducked , all but one. The head of silvery blond hair parted from the rest as they all bent down , the figure stood sill , unmoving. Harry's eyes locked with Draco's as he sailed by , the world seemed to slow down and color drained , until Draco was the only thing unblurred. Harry watched him closely , it wasn't until he was almost passed by that he saw the tears in Draco's eyes.

"Ah !"

All of a sudden Harry was back to the world of color , he turned his broom toward the sound of the scream , seeing Ginny falling and her broom falling beside her. He raced down at her , gripping her wrist before she hit the ground.

Harry was kneeling beside her when she awoke.

"How long was I out for ?"

Not even two minutes yet." Harry said , relief in his voice. "What the hell happened ?"

"I lost control ." She looked ashamed.

"How could that be ?"

"I was pushing it. I'm just not as fast as you , and I won't be."

"Oh Ginny." Harry stroked her cheek. "Don't be reckless. I've been a seeker since I was a first year , I'm just used to it. Besides , your fantastic. You could be on a team."

She laughed , "Sorry Ron."

Harry looked over this shoulder to see Ron and George walking up.

"You alright ?" Ron asked , a worried tone coloring his voice.

"Yeah."

"You smashed into the wall , I think you should call it quits." George said seriously.

"A wall ?" Harry turned to Ginny with wide eyes.

She winked at him and laughed.

'How out of it was I ?' He thought to himself , 'I wasn't even in this world. . .'

At that moment he saw Draco's face , tears in his eyes.

'Why did he look like he was in pain?'

"Why . .?"

"Why what ?" Ron was looking at Harry questioningly.

"No," Harry shook his head , "It was nothing."

The young Auror pulled Ginny into his arms and stood , the crowd started cheer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron give a signal to the announcer.

"It seems Miss Weasley is unable to continue." The announcer called out , the crowd shouting in protest.

"Told you that you were a good player." Harry whispered to Ginny , making her smile.

"What will you guys do without a seeker ?"

"They'll just keep playing. I think I'm gonna quit too."

"WHAT ?!" Harry and Ron 's teams yelled , making Harry laugh.

"That damn thing his jinxed and I'm tired as hell."

"You've been working really hard." Hermione said , patting his back.

Ron signaled the announcer again and the news was conveyed to the audience , which was accepted even less then Ginny's retirement from this evenings game. But Harry couldn't bring himself to play , not when someone needed him more , though it was quite bold of him to think so. He placed Ginny on the bed in the infirmary , smiling down at her.

"The nurse is on her way." He said , patting her hand.

"You going ?" She asked , not whiningly , almost like she already knew.

"Well. . ."

"Go ahead. Someone needs you." She chuckled lightly.

Harry's eyes widened but he was silenced from asking her about it by the nurse bustling in. He gave her one last look before walking out of the room , towards the stairs that lead to the stands. Harry emerged just in time to see George bash the ball through Ron's goal , which made him smile. He peeked around the rows of seats , no one saw him due to the fact that Quidditch is like a religion. Only one head was down , not paying any attention to the game.

Harry walked up the steps to the row with the unresponsive man in it. It took him a few seconds to reach the seat , where he sat quickly. The other didn't move , he was off in his own world. So Harry casually draped his arm around the man's shoulders. This got a reaction. A wand was pressed to his gut even before the man looked up , but Harry didn't move , not even a flinch. The other looked up , his eyes widening in shock. He tried to jump back but Harry held his shoulders , leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"You'll bump into someone if you do that."

Draco shivered , "What are you doing Potter ?" He was whispering as well.

"I'm comforting."

"What for ?"

Harry leaned back a bit , looking into Draco's eyes. The tears had dried , but their trails still painted his cheeks. The blond looked back stubbornly , not showing anything aside from false anger. Harry pulled him into a tight embraced , making the other one gasp quietly.

"Fine." He whispered , "I guess I just wanted to hold you."

The blond man's breath caught , but Harry didn't relent , holding Draco to him like he would die if he didn't.

"You. . .don't have to." Draco breathed , almost choking.

"I do." Harry closed his eyes as he felt Draco grip the back of his robe.

Silent sobs wracked the other man's body , making Harry's heart break over and over. They held each other tightly. Harry decided this wasn't the place , so he took one hand from Draco's shoulder , the other arm curling around the small of the Slytherin's back. He touched his wand and murmured a few words. Harry pulled Draco onto the small cot , holding him close.

"W-were are we ?" Random jagged breaths shook the blond's chest.

"It's okay. This is a infirmary. No ones here."

Draco nodded and buried his head against Harry's neck.

* * * * * * * * * *

When Draco woke up he was laying in his own bed , a place he distinctly remembered Not returning to. Actually , the last thing he remembered , he had been in the arms of his long time rival. Those arms that had once been used to push him away had held him so tightly he thought he he might melt into him , that they would become one. Draco would have welcomed it , to be part of Harry , away from all his troubles. He sighed quietly.

"Your awake ?" A voice called softly , to soft to startle him.

"Yeah." He said on a single breath.

The other walked closer , his dark brown hair falling into his face softly.

"You Okay ?" Harry asked , a worried look on his face.

"Depends ," Draco said simply , "How long was I out ?"

"About 4 hours." Harry said , taking a seat beside the blond.

"I see. Then I guess I could be categorized as. . .On the fence ?"

Harry chuckled , "But on the bright side you seemed to sleep well. Right ?"

"Yeah ," Draco's hand came up to rub his eyes , they stung for all the tears he had shed. "I had a really nice nap. Best I've had in a very long time. Did you drug me ?"

This time harry laughed outright , "Only if my very presence in intoxicating."

"I would disagree but at this moment that doesn't sound to far from the truth."

The young Auror smiled , reaching out to stroke Draco's hair. The blond closed his eyes at the soothing touch.

"You think you have special healing abilities ?" Draco questioned , not bothering to open his eyes again.

"Maybe. But if so , they only work on you , cuz` I get hurt all the time." Harry continued the comforting touches.

"You bring that part on yourself."

There was a quick grunt of agreement , but nothing else. Draco cracked one eye open to see Harry staring at him , smiling softly.

"What ?"

"I can't decide if I like you this docile or not." The brunette's eyes were full of thought and calculations.

"Well I don't think you have a choice which you want to deal with at your own bidding."

Harry grinned , "I like both."

Draco closed his eyes again , "Don't say stupid things."

There was only a few moments of silence before Harry spoke again , "Malfoy."

"Yeah ?"

"Aren't you lonely ? Living in this big house all by yourself. . ."

"Yeah."

Harry looked at the seemingly peaceful face , the mask didn't fool him. Underneath that facade was such emotion , so much confusion. The blond was always hiding his feelings , thats why he lashed out. Draco was so full of pain. Harry stood and leaned over the young Malfoy , his face very close to the others. He moved in quickly , placing a swift but sweet kiss on Draco's forehead , not seeing how the other's breath caught and how his closed eyes tightened ever-so-slightly .

"Get some more sleep." He whispered , then placed another kiss on the man's cheek.

" `kay ." Draco murmured.

Harry left the room , turning to see a servant.

"I didn't know he had a which employed here ~" Harry smiled and bowed slightly.

The woman curtsied , "Yes well. . .I asked him if I could work here. I wanted to take care of him." She looked down at the floor , knowing she had spoke out of turn.

Harry walked up to her and placed a hand on either of her shoulders , bending down so he could look up into here eyes. "Thank you."

"What for ?!" She blushed jumping a little.

"Because. . .even if he makes light of it ," Harry turned to look at the door , "I know , that guy , is really very lonely."

"Yes." sadness swelled in his eyes , "But it's even worse then that at times." She looked to the side.

"What do you mean ?"

She winced , "Well. . ."

"It's okay. I am no lord and I won't tell him you said anything."

She nodded , "He. . .He's become so empty."

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he stumbled back. 'She's seen it ?' He thought , 'Why couldn't I see that ?! It's not just that he's changed , not just that he hides his emotions , not just that he's lonely. He's lost his light. His fire.' Harry bit his lip.

"Thank you." He finally sighed , bowing again.

"Why ?" She questioned once more.

"For putting it into words. I understand a lot better now."

"Oh"

With that Harry walked past her , finding a nearly study , and flooed himself home.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Hermione ." Harry nodded when he walked out of his room the next morning , noting the young woman sitting in front of the unlit fireplace.

She nodded back without a words , so Harry walked past her , into the kitchen. After putting on a pot of water and taking a few vitamins he went to join her in the den. They sat in silence for a few minutes , not even looking at one another. Finally Harry sighed and broke the tension.

"Who won ?"

"Your team."

"Yes ~" Harry actually found himself very pleased , making a mental note to take the guys out for a drink on him.

Hermione smiled at last , turning to face him , "You alright ?"

"Yeah , I'm just fine." Harry said , laying back and rubbing his stomach idly.

"Is _**He **_okay ?" She asked , very serious now.

"Is who okay ?" Harry played dumb.

Hermione smacked him in the arm , "Don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about. Is Draco alright ?"

Harry sighed and leaned forward , his elbows resting on his knees , "I'm not really sure what to say about him. He's not the same at all anymore. I can't tell when he's fine or when he's in hell. The guy is so. . . unresponsive."

Hermione flinched a bit , "It's that bad ?"

I don't know !" Harry jumped to his feet , "I don't know **Anything !**"

"Calm down." Hermione said , looking back into the fireplace.

"I can't !" Hary fell back on to the couch , "It's driving me crazy. I want to beat his feelings out of him but I couldn't do that even if I tried. I wouldn't be able to hurt someone who's already in so much pain."

"We have to remember ," The witch sighed , "That Draco lost. . .Everything."

"It wasn't much.' Harry said , almost like a child.

'Maybe not to you ," The woman nodded , "But he truly loved his father. And maybe he felt like he belonged with Voldemort."

"I don't think so." Harry blinked slowly , lowering his head.

"About which ?"

"I'm not sure but. . .He wasn't happy on that side."

"Harry ," Hermione sighed , "When , in all the years you've known him , has he ever seemed to be happy ?"

The witch stood up and walked into the kitchen , taking the kettle off the heat before Harry actually burned the water. But the Auror didn't move , he just sat there in his thoughts. 'Happy ? Has he ever been happy ? I can't. . .ever recall a time that. . .he smiled from his heart. I always asumed he didn't have one.'

"What tea did you want ?" Hermione poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Anythings fine. Make what you want." Harry said dismissively.

"But what if I make something you don't like ?"

Harry finally turned and gave her a smile , "It's my house. There isn't anything in here that a dislike."

Hermione thought for a second and then laughed , "I guess your right."

* * * * * * * * * *


End file.
